


Re-uploads of some smut things

by peachtasticpop



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Blow Jobs, Desperation, Fantasizing, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Name-Calling, Omorashi, Smut, Teasing, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtasticpop/pseuds/peachtasticpop
Summary: Since I want a sfw account and an nsfw account, i'll be reposting my nsfw-y fics here
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shrugs

the good stuff is in the next chapters :>


	2. S i n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker gives Robert a blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first smut fic i've written so it's not that good tbh

"Alright, you sure you still wanna do this, Tuckster?" Robert sat himself down on his bed, legs dangling off the side. He stared down at the taller boy, who was down on his knees. "Yer lookin' a bit nervous over there."

"Nono, I'm fine. I've just never done this." With a grin, Tucker started to mess with the other's belt until it came undone. "I can do this, though. Seems easy."

Robert nodded as he watched his friend pull his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. He parted his legs and continued to stare at the blonde, already hard.

"Woah," Tucker blinked a few times. "Huh."

"What?" The shorter boy tilted his head.

"Your dick is bigger than mine." He snorted. "Didn't expect that, seeing how you're shorter than me and all..."

"Eh, shaddup, man." Robert tapped his foot on the ground a few times, starting to become impatient. "Let's just do this. My parents will probably be coming home soon."

Humming in response, Tucker inched closer to his buddy. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the other's member and closed his eyes, licking the tip to tease him a little. This caused Robert to shudder in delight, moaning softly. Opening an eye and grinning, Tucker watched his actions and engulfed his members in his mouth, moving his head back and forth slowly, once again closing his eyes. Becoming overwhelmed by pleasure, Robert ran his hands through the taller boy's hands. He then gripped and tugged his hair, causing Tucker to whine.

He slid the other's cock, which was already leaking, out of his mouth so he'd be able to speak. "Ughh, be careful, Robby. That hurt,," He took Robert back into his mouth and continued to go slowly. He picked up the pace and went faster, a shudder going up the other's spine.

"Hahh,, Tuckerr~" Robert moaned and began to trust his hips, trying to get more simulation. He was in a trance, watching Tucker take his entire dick into his mouth. At this point, Robert's entire body was trembling. His hips would buck whenever his friend did something he really liked.

Robert's moans only got louder while the blonde continued. Tucker went faster, enjoying this himself. He grabbed Rob's thighs, squeezing them, which only made Robert moan some more. The taller man kept licking and sucking, going slow and then fast.

"Tuck-er.. I'm close.." The shorter boy whined between pants and moans, gripping and pulling the other's hair even more now. "Fuck.. I'm gonna..."

Despite Robert's warnings, Tucker kept going. He went even faster than he was. He continued until the other went tense, releasing into his mouth. Tucker quickly pulled away, Robert relaxing and flopping onto his back, his mattress bouncing as he fell. He covered his red face and panted a few times, smirking. Who knew getting a blowjob from another guy would've been so great? Makes him wish they had done this sooner.  
Disgusted, Tucker spattered Robert's fluid all over the floor, gagging. "Eughh!! That's disgusting, blehh!!" He ran his hand on his tongue a few times, trying to get all of it off.  
Robert chuckled and shook his head. "You should've stopped then, man. I tried to warn ya." He grinned as he pulled up his boxers and pants. "Yer cleaning all of that now."

Tucker groaned in annoyance and laid down next to Robert on the bed, resting his head on his chest. "Well? How'd I do?

"You did well, actually." Robert stretched and wrapped an arm around Tucker. "Maybe next time I could give you a blowjob. Return the favor, maybe~?" He winked as Tucker shook his head.


	3. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker is a horny perv and takes Robert's hoodie to do the nasty

The floorboards creaked under Tucker's feet as he made his way through the living room. His attention snapped to Robert, who was napping on the couch, snoring quite loudly. Really, Tucker wouldn't have paid attention to him if he wasn't so noisy in his sleep. Looking at him now, Tucker couldn't help but notice how cute the other looked.. His hair was a mess, little stray hairs tossed everywhere, he was shirtless, too. Typical Robert. The blonde just wanted to go over and snuggle his roommate. The only thing about the scene Tucker didn't like was the fact that he was sleeping with socks on. Disgusting. Disgraceful.

With a sigh, Tucker went over to the kitchen, stopping once something caught his eye. It was Robert's red hoodie, hanging off the top of the arm chair. He looked at the sleeping Robert, nervously, before picking up the hoodie. He held the soft fabric up to his face and gave it a quick sniff. It smelt just like Robert. A bit musty with a touch of cologne. Tucker took another whiff, this time longer. Suddenly, an intrusive thought popped into his head. It was the idea of jacking off while wearing Robert's hoodie. A shiver went down Tucker's back as he gripped the hoodie tighter. Oh god, that was messed up but, exciting at the same time.

Tucker squirmed as he poked his erection, shuddering. His cock twitched in his pants, he felt like he could burst any moment. Taking one last look at Robert, he hurried off to his own bedroom, taking the hoodie with him. Well, shit. He was really going to do this.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde man slipped the hoodie on. Tucker was worried the hoodie wasn't going to fit but, sure enough, it did. The only issue with it was that the sleeves rode up a just a tiny bit on his arms. That was fine, though.

The man laid down on his bed, his knees up. His hand trailed down his body, stopping at his lower region. He palmed himself through his jeans, already feeling the warmth and a bit of moisture. Quickly, he stripped off his pants and boxers, his erection springing right up, already leaking a bit. He took his dick in hand and began to stroke himself, slowly. His blue eyes closed as his mind began to take off. The thought of Robert fucking him popped into his head, only turning Tucker on even more.

He imagined Robert pinning him down onto the bed, biting and sucking on his neck, leaving plenty of reddish purple bruises. His roommate shoved his knee between his long, skinny legs, moving it around slowly for stimulation. As his imagination went wild, he continued to jack off, imitating the pace his roommate was going in his fantasy. The blonde squeezed his tip to tease himself a bit, giggling as more precum leaks out. Warmth traveled through his entire body. He felt like he was burning.

Tucker can hear Robert's voice in his head. His voice is soft but also has a bit of aggression, "You like that, huh? You're a little slut." The voice in his head sends a shiver down his spine. He pictured Robert grabbing his dick, giving it a hard squeeze. "I should punish you for being sucha tease all the time, hm?"

The hoodie he was wearing was really helping him get into this. The fact that it smelt just like Robert almost made it feel like he was really there. At this point, Tucker wanted to scream. He grabbed the collar of the hoodie and shoved it into his mouth, muffling his whiny moans a bit.

In his fantasy, Robert applies lube onto his dick, going nice and slow to excite himself and get ready for the act. The sound of the liquid squirting out of the bottle and onto Robert just makes Tucker even more excited. Tucker just wanted the other man inside of him already. With a cheeky grin, Robert firmly grabs Tucker's ass, spreading it open. He shoved himself inside and began to thrust, pumping Tucker's cock at the same time.

"Ohhh, Robby~" the blonde let out a moan at the immense pleasure. He rubbed himself faster than he was before. Unable to control himself, his legs twitch and his hips buck. Although he couldn't really feel Robert buttfucking him, he could still imagine it clearly. Tucker ran his hands through his hair, imagining Robert doing the same. He took a deep breath and yanked on his blonde locks. It hurt but felt so good at the same time. His toes curled as chills went through his body, his fantasy about Robert continued.

Robert keeps thrusting into Tucker, going faster and harder, causing Tucker to whine and moan some more. "You're so tight, babe." He whispers into Tucker's ear again, causing the hair on the blonde's arms to stick up. The slightly older man tugs on Tucker's hair some more, continuing to thrust into the other man. The fantasy ends with Robert shooting his load into Tucker's ass.  
Tucker's eyes open, he's still jacking himself off. Panting heavily, he continued before a violent shudder came over his entire body. "Hahh,, Robert~!!" He shouted as he came all over his chest, getting some on the bed, too. He let his body relax and stared up at the ceiling, laying down to let himself catch his breath. Afterwards, he quickly cleaned himself up and got dressed, taking off Robert's hoodie and tossing it aside. Nervously, he peaked through his door, seeing that, although in a different position, Robert was still asleep. Tucker let out a sigh of relief. Thank god Robert didn't hear any of that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tucker lounged on the couch, eating his dinner. The TV was the only thing that kept it from being completely silent, aside from the sound of eating utensils hitting plates.

"Hey, Tucker? Can I ask ya somethin'?" Robert finally spoke.

Tucker began to panic a bit. Oh god. He found out, didn't he? He was screwed. The blonde gulped and looked over at Robert.

"Yes?" He squeaked.

"Have you seen my hoodie. I coulda sworn it was here."

Fuck. Tucker forgot to return the hoodie to its place. He took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. "I, um, h-haven't seen it."

Robert nodded. "Alright. I probably left it in my room."


	4. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherman is a lazy man who doesn't like to get out of bed

Sherman woke up to his boyfriend shaking him. He groaned and slowly opened an eye to look at the handsome man beside him. He took a quick glance at their alarm clock. It was only 5 AM. Why on earth was Blake waking him? But then again, this was Blake we're talking about. He's always waking up early to get the most out of his day. Sherman hated that. He preferred sleeping until noon.  
"Hey, Sherm," Blake smiled and stroked his boyfriend's blonde, ratted hair. "I'm gonna go hit up the gym for a bit, wanna come?"

"No, too sleepyyy." Sherman mumbled and grabbed the pillow from Blake's side of the bed, hugging it. "Maybe next time.. Need sleep.." he yawned.

"Suit yourself then, babe," the muscular man ruffled his boyfriend's hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later, then."

Nodding, Sherman watched as his boyfriend left the room, closing their door behind him. He yawned once more and closed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep. Just as Sherman was getting comfy, he felt a small pain in his lower stomach. His eyes reopened at the realization that he needed to piss, whining. The blonde shrugged it off and just decided to go back to bed. He knew if he got up now, he probably wouldn't be able to fall back asleep again and he'd be miserable and tired for the rest of the day. Besides, the urge wasn't too bad yet. He could hold it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours passed and Sherman had woken up again. He checked the time. It was now 8 AM, a sorta reasonable time to get up. But, Sherman being how he was, of course didn't want to. Plus, he still felt groggy and his head was hurting. He struggled to keep his blue eyes open.

Of course, the pain in his bladder had only gotten worse while he was asleep. He pressed and rubbed his thighs together, gripping the fabric of his sweatpants. He considered getting up but, he was comfy. Getting up would ruin that. He squirmed as his bladder gave out for a moment, causing a small stain to form on his pants. He gasped and quickly jammed a hand between his legs, squeezing himself to prevent completely pissing himself. Luckily that worked. For now, that is.

He shook his head and curled up, leaking a bit more. At this point, he couldn't stop squirming. He had to go so bad. But, with how lazy he was, he didn't want to get up. Sherm thought getting up to relieve himself would be the best option right now. He'd get up and go the next time he got up. Surely his need wouldn't get any worse than it already was. The blonde man burrowed underneath his comforter and fell back asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sherman's eyes fluttered awake. He rolled over to check the time, seeing that it was now 12 in the afternoon. Now that he was content with the amount of sleep he got and was no longer sleepy, he decided that now he would finally get out of bed. His kids were probably wondering where he was at this point. And Blake was probably going to come in and wake him soon, anyways.

The lazy man slowly and carefully sat up. He rubbed the back of his head and suddenly went tense, remembering how badly he had to piss. A dark patch was beginning to spread on his light grey sweatpants. His eyes went wide and in a panic, he quickly crossed his legs, shoving both of his hands between them. He squirmed and bounced, whimpering loudly. Dammit. Now he wished he hadn't held it that long.  
Taking a deep breath, he tried to slowly slide himself off of the bed, only for more piss to escape him, ruining his pants even more. He hissed in pain and just stayed on the bed. Tears pooled in the corner of his eyes as he fidgeted, trying his very best not to wet himself like a child. He whimpered and laid back down onto his back. Sherman really didn't want to wet the bed like a baby but, the pain in his lower stomach was getting unbearable and even if he could get up, there was no way he'd make it to the bathroom on time.

Spreading his legs, he let himself relax. HIs legs went weak and his entire body trembled as he let go and peed himself. He let out a moan of relief and pleasure, watching the wet patch spread even more, urine running down his thighs and puddling underneath him. The sound of hissing filled the silent room. Panting heavily, he watched his stream continue until it died down, stopping all together. There was a huge wet stain on both his pants and the bed now.

The feeling of relief was so nice and warm. Sherman was going to get up and clean himself but, the warmth of his urine only made him relax and feel sleepy again. He rolled onto his side and curled up, once again falling asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, Sherm. Time to get up, chop chop." Blake entered their bedroom, clapping his hands. "You've been sleeping all day, dude."

Sherman rolled over and groaned. His face suddenly went red once he remembered he wet himself. "Uhh. Alright, dear. Go downstairs, I'll be there in a minute.."

"Oh no," Blake shook his head. "You'll just go back to bed. I know how you are, c'mon." He grabbed the blanket, causing Sherman to panic.  
"Wait, Blake, nO-" Sherman cried out.

It was too late. Blake had thrown the blanket off of his boyfriend and just stared at him with a blank face. His eyes focused on the other's soaking wet pants.  
Embarrassed, Sherman sniffled and looked away from the other.

"Oh god. You're soaked, dude..."

The blonde shivered and stared at Blake. His eyes trailed down, noticing his boyfriend was.. excited.  
"And you're hArd-" Sherm's voice cracked as he spoke.

Blake looked away and folded his hands over his lower region. This was an awkward situation for the both of them. They were both very humiliated. Sighing, Blake picked up his boyfriend.  
"Alright, let's get you into the shower. I'll handle the bed while you're in there."

"Heyy," Sherm caressed his bfs cheek. "Carrying me is probably gonna get you dirty, too. We should.. shower together.." He winked, a smug grin on his face.  
"I shall take care of the bed when we're done, then, babe."


End file.
